Living Through Music
by Regira
Summary: Moved away and now coming back is what Sakura did. Her memories of her past haunts her and she's changed. Maybe she'll find someone who'll understand her? To help her break free from whatever makes her life tormented. SakuSasu. Slightly other pairings.
1. Memories brings you back

Living through Music (by Regira)

Ch 1. Memories brings you back

* * *

"_Sakura…I'm sorry. Your mother…she's…she's gone."_

_Haruno Sakura, a young female at the age of 11 was sitting on a hospital bench outside the room of her now dead mother. Her mother had been ill for some time but they had always said that it would be alright but it seems it was all a lie. _

_In Sakura's hand was a picture of her beloved mother; a woman who was happy in the picture with her unusual pink hair and blue eyes. She was all together beautiful._

_Tears started forming and where soon falling from the young girl's emerald eyes. Besides from the color of eyes Sakura was a replica of her mother; the pink hair, facial structure, she too was beautiful and everyone could see she would be as gorgeous as her mother one day. _

_Sitting there on the bench crying and looking at the picture was at the moment all that little Sakura could do. Her father in the mean while, where sitting inside her mother's room crying over the loss of his wife. _

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

_"NO DAD!! STOP!!"_

_A crying Sakura was screaming as her father dragged her into the bathroom where he had filled the bathtub with ice cold water. She was fighting to get loose from his grip but he was to strong. Before she knew it she was in the bathtub and the freezing water._

_"NO! LET GO! LET ME GO!!"_

_Sakura continued screaming and she felt her clothes being wet and glued to her skin in the water. Looking up she met her father eyes and she instantly knew what he was going to do. _

_"No! NO! NO DAD!! AHHH!!"_

_And as she had predicted he pushed her down until her head was all under water. Sakura struggled to get free but to no use. She was running low on air and soon all her strength had left her. She could not continue to struggle and before she knew it everything went black. _

_Next thing that happened was that she woke up. Not in her own bed but in a hospital bed and was feeling cold, very cold. A nurse entered the room short afterwards and helped her get somewhat cleaned up. _

_"It was a good thing you got brought here. It was just in time. A moment longer and you probably would be dead."_

_**Dead**_

_The word echoed through Sakura's mind as she then remembered how she got here in the first place; her father. _

_"You know…it's not the best to be sleepwalking. You should be more careful."_

_Sakura wasn't dumb. She knew her father had lied to them about what happened and made up a story. Sleepwalking, that was a good one. That helped explaining the bruises on her body as well but she knew it was all a lie. _

_Ever since her mother had died her father had beaten her and she didn't know why. Was it because she was so much like her mother? Had she done anything wrong? _

_Everyone else seemed to believe his stories about her sleepwalking but there were those who didn't believe in it, who knew what was going on; her grandparents._

* * *

Sakura flinched upon remembering her reason for have been living with her grandparents in Suna for the last 4 years. She had been forced to leave her whole life in Konoha to get away from him, she had left all of her friends, her crush, everything. But it had to be done.

She was currently sitting on a bus heading towards Konoha, towards him. She had at first refused to return but she couldn't deny that her grandparents started to get old and that they now no longer could take care of her. But that's not the only reason, Sakura was also in need of a new school and by far the school in Konoha; Fire Leaf School was one of the best. After her grandparents request of her to go to this school under their expense as a gift to her for her future she had no choice but to accept it and go back.

Looking out the window she could see the reflection of her 16 year old self. Her once short pink hair was now long that it almost reached down to her waist and silky and smooth to the touch. Her emerald eyes had gone a bit dull compared to before and she had framed them with a thin line of eyeliner and mascara.

Her once colorful clothes have now turned dark. At the moment she was wearing one of her favorite outfits, a black/purple striped hoddie that was halfway zipped in the front showing her black tank top beneath. A black skirt that reached mid thigh was also there which she wore over a pair of black high-water leggings. As far as her shoes it was army boots that was higher than normal, they almost reached up to her knees.

"Konoha station next! Konoha station next!"

The sound of the driver announcing the next bus stop pulled Sakura out of her observation of herself. And she was now starting to get ready to head off.

It didn't take long before the bus stopped at Konoha station. With just three little steps Sakura made it off the bus. There she was handed her luggage and with that she started making her way out off the station building.

Outside she saw Konoha, it had been so long. The village was still quite beautiful as she remembered it. Her feats started walking and after a while she found herself at the gate outside…her home? The feeling of calling this place home went against everything in Sakura's mind but what else would she call it?

Opening the gate she made it up to the front door, she was about to ring the doorbell when she all of a sudden hesitated.

**Maybe I should just turn around and run?**

But at the same time she felt that it would just make her weaker. She had to prove herself that she's not scared of him, that she has grown up. She had to show him and if not him he had to show herself.

_Ding Dong_

It didn't take long for the door to be opened and the sight startled Sakura but only a little. There was a woman at the door, but it didn't take much for Sakura to figure out that this woman probably was his maid considering the woman's outfit. Soon enough her point of the maid proved itself to be correct.

"Welcome Miss Haruno. I'm the head maid in this house and we've been expecting your arrival. Mr. Haruno, your father…"

Those few words stung Sakura upon mentioning; **your father.**

"…he's not home at the moment but we've arranged for your arrival."

"Thank you."

That was all that Sakura managed to say, what else would she say? She was not the most sociable person around as of expected from a person who've spent most of her time alone.

"Please let me escort you to your room."

The smile that had been glued to the maid's lips never left during the whole time since Sakura arrived. A few other maids' made their way over to Sakura and grabbed some bags each. She followed the maids upstairs to the second floor and into the third room to the left in the hallway. All the other maids left except the head maid.

The room to Sakura was rather beautiful, dark wooden floor and dark red painted walls. There was also a desk just to the right of the entrance and in the middle of the room against the wall was a bed with black covers.

"We girls took the freedom to redo your room. I hope its fine, Miss Haruno."

Sakura smirked a little. It wasn't that bad.

"I don't mind. Thank you. And please…call me Sakura."

The maid's smile got bigger and she bowed to show gratitude.

"Your most welcome, Sakura."

With that the maid left the room and Sakura was all alone in her new room. She started unpacking instead of leaving it undone; she was after all staying here quite a while longer.

After putting up her keyboard and microphone; her most treasured possession, she moved over towards the closet to unpack her clothes.

When opening the closet door she noticed there where already hanging something in there. Picking it out to look what is one of Sakura's rare smiles was brought to her face. It was her school uniforms. The school uniform was a black skirt that reached mid thigh, a pair of knee high red socks and a white shirt with a red tie and if you wanted there was a red jacket to be worn with it. She got 2 of those uniforms, one spare. She loved the colors of the school. It was clear to her now what the maids had used for inspiration to this room; the school. Her gym uniform was put together by a pair of red short shorts and a white t-shirt.

She hung back her uniforms into the closet after watching them and started to unpack and hang in her own clothes. It took a little while before she was done and then she was really beaten. After a long day trip from Suna to Konoha and then unpacking and all the nervous feelings before, she now needed sleep.

To be on the safe side she locked her door before lying down on her bed not bothering to change into pajamas or anything.

**What will tomorrow bring…mother? **

The last thought that went through her mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction and I hope it was good enough. I would love to hear what you think of it so please review.

Thank you for reading!

Will update as soon as I can.


	2. Not the same

Omg!!! I have totally forgotten to continue this story… I'm so sorry. I've been through a lot this passed years but this won't happen again. I'll try to continue and finish this story without any more hold ups so to speak. Once more I apologize, anyway, here's the next chapter. Read and I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and any of its contents or characters.

Living through music (By Regira)

Ch2. Not the same

* * *

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

"Sakura, are you up? Breakfast's ready downstairs."

It was the head maid who was at the door but after a minute of waiting for an answer out of Sakura, yet none was given she left her spot and went back downstairs thinking that Sakura was still sleeping and needed rest. But Sakura wasn't sleeping; she was lying on her bed with eyes wide open staring at the ceiling above. She had heard the maid speak and stand by the door waiting for a reply but Sakura didn't feel like responding. The only thing Sakura wanted now was to be alone and get ready without any interference.

When she after a moment heard the maid leave she pulled herself up out of bed looking at her clock which read 6.30 am. Making her way to the bathroom she grabbed her uniform. Taking a quick shower like always, putting on her uniform and fixing her appearance made her ready to go. But before doing so she took a glance of herself in the mirror; the uniform fitted her nicely but even though she stilled like the colors and all Sakura couldn't help to think it was a little bit too uptight for her taste. But in respect of her grandparents she would make it through. Her hair was loose, hanging down with her long bang covering her right eye. She put on eyeliner and mascara framing her eyes, making her feel more at ease with herself for what reason she didn't even know herself, it just did. Sakura was pleased with her appearance and made her way out of her door heading downstairs.

"Good Morning, Miss Haruno."

Was what was heard from most of the maids as Sakura walked downstairs, heading towards the kitchen to catch some breakfast before leaving for school. When entering the kitchen she could see the head maid standing by a dinner table with food on it but something was different today. Even if the head maid smiled just like yesterday the atmosphere just didn't feel the same at all to Sakura…something was not making her feel the slight comfortable at all.

"Good morning..."

A dark male voice, fairly hoarse was heard from behind Sakura which made her heart skip a beat as she turned around.

"…Sakura."

The voice belonged to none other than her father; a tall man with green eyes and dark brown hair. She had completely forgotten about him but here he was.

"..Good morning..."

Sakura didn't even try to sound happy but sounded utterly bored and a slight tendency of hatred in it as she responded. She turned around once again, ignoring him and headed towards the table where she took a piece of bread and just when she walked past her father towards the front door, she saw the anger in his eyes assumed to be from the attitude coming from his daughter. However, it didn't last for long until it was broken by the snake- and whiskey inspired voice of his filled the room yet again this morning.

"Have a nice day at school… my princess."

Sakura flinched noticeably upon hearing the words: my princess, coming out of his mouth. Feeling the urge to get out of the house as soon as possible she continued walking not even bothering turning around because she knew he was wearing his ugly grin of amusement on his face.

_I knew it...he hasn't changed at all…_

After finishing the piece of bread rather quickly Sakura put on her black converse and grabbed her black backpack and put it over one shoulder, leaving the house in a rather hurried pace not looking back once at her yet again 'home of hell'. Her cell phone told her that it was 7.45 am and in 15 min she was to meet the principle of her new school to get settled in and all that came with a new school. With that she would be given a tour around school so there wouldn't be any trouble for her finding the way around on school ground.

One thing that crossed her mind on her way towards school was her old friends, would they be there as well? But Sakura decided that it didn't matter. She wasn't here to make friends or get her old life back that was long gone according to her. She just wanted to be by herself and manage to get by just like she had done in Suna.

_**-Flashback-**_

_ "Hello class! Today we got new student. Everyone welcome Haruno, Sakura." _

_ "HELLO SAKURA!"_

_ It was such a happy thing to hear, the whole class greeting her. The only thought running through her mind now was: this is going to be great, but it turned out to be the exact opposite. At first they were all interested in her but eventually the interest stopped and they started ignoring her and sometimes some of them would call her names. Sometimes when she walked through the hallway she could hear people whisper things about her._

_ "Don't socialize with her, she's an outsider…"_

_ "Look at her hair, seriously?"_

_ But one day there was a change. As Sakura was sitting on a bench in the schoolyard watching her classmates play a boy approached her. _

_ "Ehm...Excuse me but…do you want to play?"_

_ All Sakura could do at first was just to stare at the boy but it didn't take long for one of her nowadays rare smiles graced her face as she nodded towards to boy happily. _

_ They became very good friends; you could even say best friends, playing every day and enjoying each other's company which led to that Sakura didn't feel left out anymore, she had a friend. Time flew by and one day when they went into the closet to change shoes and such the boy found a letter in his box._

_ "Look, I've gotten a letter. Wonder what it says."_

_ He opened the letter and it turned out to be an invitation to another boy's birthday party. A big smile was plastered on his face from happiness because for once he was invited. His eyes travelled up to Sakura._

_ "I got invited to someone's party. I did. How about you Sakura? Did you get one too?"_

_ Sakura was really grateful that he didn't care what everybody said about her and such because since they started hanging out and playing she didn't care either. Sakura just shook her head as an answer. The boy's eyes fell because he understood that she had not been invited. _

_ "You should still go and have fun! Don't worry about me. We'll still see each other."_

_ Was all Sakura could reply and she added a cherry tone at that as well because she didn't want to hurt or make her best friend lose out on fun just because of her. The boy went to the party but the thing is, he never spoke with Sakura again. Even if she tried he just ignored her like everyone else and didn't even spare her a glance. And so she was alone again. Once more taking notice to comments in the hallways and feeling lonely. _

_Sakura started to hate herself and her appearance. Her grandma once found her crying and asked what's wrong. Sakura told her she was unhappy with herself, it all ended with the two of them watching an old movie of her mother. Afterwards Sakura felt proud and wanted to be just as strong and independent as her mother. So it started, Sakura changed. She turned towards music as her life and her new way of expressing herself. She learned not to trust anyone except for her grandparents, "what is the use of trusting someone when everybody is bound to break it" became her thought about trust._

_ -__**End Flashback-**_

Sakura was now entering the school grounds where some students were hanging around before class. She didn't care if anyone were looking at her but just kept walking, making her way to the principal's office which she didn't have any trouble with since it was right by the school entrance to the right. Inside the room she found what was to believed, the secretary who showed Sakura into the office where she sat down into a chair waiting for the principle to make his or hers appearance.

* * *

The time was now 7.55 am as a blonde young man made his way through the school grounds; which was by this time basically empty except for some few students who didn't seem to bother with class anyway. The young man was walking quite quickly or rather running so that he wouldn't be late for class. As he passed by some of the students skipping class, he overheard a bit of their conversation.

"By the way, did you hear there's a new student here starting today?"

"Now? But we've already been in class for over 2 weeks."

"Yeah, I know. And you know what… it's a girl, I saw her earlier and she got pink hair. Pink!"

Naruto, the young man continued walking thinking of this rumor he just heard. The thing that really made him think was the part about the pink hair, it somehow made something itch in his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly the bell was heard and Naruto panicked, he couldn't be late again, that would mean extra cleaning duty, something which didn't sound tempting at all so he started to run.

Thankfully their homeroom teacher had not yet arrived so Naruto managed to be safe, for now at least. He quickly took his seat beside his raven haired best friend Sasuke and was eager to tell him, Neji; a guy with rather pale skin, long brown hair in a loose pony tail and pearl white eyes and Shikamaru; a slightly more yellowish skin with dark hair pulled up into a pineapple like hairstyle and lazy looking eyes about this new rumor.

"Oii! Sasuke-teme, Neji and Shikamaru have you heard about the rumor?"

Neji, Shikamaru or Sasuke didn't appear to be interested at all in what Naruto had to tell him but that didn't stop the blonde from continue his talking.

"There's a new student starting today! In our class!"

He looked at his three friends waiting for any response, however, when seeing that was not going to happen he continued his ranting about the new student arrival.

"Apparently it's a girl…"

_Oh great! Another fan girl…_

With the thought Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sigh, this was not what he needed. So far pretty much every girl in class (or school) had a crush on him. There were of course exceptions but they were so few that to him it didn't make much of a difference, even so he was used to it by now since this was the way it had been basically all of his life. His reaction however, was something he regretted soon enough since it seemed to get Naruto aware that he was actually listening even though he didn't want to.

"…she's starting today. Apparently this girl has pink hair."

When the blonde mentioned pink hair Sasuke turned to Naruto. As their eyes met, Sasuke's dark onyx met Naruto's ocean blue, Naruto nodded, as he understood Sasuke's quiet question: for real?

"It's what I've heard."

Just as Naruto, Sasuke had this itching feeling but couldn't figure it out either. Just then the door to their classroom opened and apparently everyone were a bit exited as they all seemed to have heard about the rumor because once they heard the door everyone immediately turned towards it in hope it would be the new student, however to their disappointment the one in the doorway was their teacher, Kakashi; a tall man with white/silver hair and for some reason a headband around his head covering his left eye and a mask over the lower half of his face. Everybody exhaled, showing Kakashi he had ruined their current thought of the new thrill.

"I see you've all heard about the new student whose joining us today. But you can all cool down since she won't be joining us until later on."

This was his statement as he made his way in front of the class with a smile on his face. Some students was not pleased with this simple statement but wanted more. A blonde girl with a ponytail and baby blue eyes stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Why can't you let us know more about this student, like; is it a he or she? What's his or hers name? Anything?"

"Alright Ino, calm down and I'll tell you a little bit. Please take your seat."

The blonde girl named Ino sat back down with a proud look on her face as her two seatmates TenTen; a typical tomboy with hazel eyes and brown hair put up in to buns on her head and Hinata; a shy, pale skinned girl with short dark blue hair and pearl white eyes, much like Neji looked at her as if she was a bit mental. Ino who noticed their look just gave them the same look back as defense.

"What?! I'm not the only one who wants to know."

They all turned back towards their sensei when they heard him began to speak.

"The new student is a she, and was moved here from Suna. She's right now at the principal's office and will be joining us later on and as for her name…"

Kakashi knew that some of the students already knew her besides from him. When he first had heard she was coming he imagined the happy little Sakura who was always happy, skipping around and constantly talking about Sasuke but then he saw her school records. She was no longer the Sakura he once knew; she was dark and overly reserved. But he had also taken notice to the fact that her favorite thing was music and was delighted to see it. That meant he was going to have her in more than one of his classes and have the chance to get to know her better like he had known her once before. But how would the rest of her old friends react and Sasuke? Kakashi remembered she had been a number one fan in his fan club when younger but he could with all certainty say she wasn't anymore.

"...Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Inside the office, sitting in a chair in front the principle desk was Sakura still waiting for her new headmaster's arrival. And as if on cue the door opened and a lady who looked to be in her thirties entered, she had long blonde hair in two loose ponytails and hazel brown eyes and another thing that couldn't be missed was that this lady did actually have very large breasts.

"Hello Miss Haruno. My name's Tsunande and I am the headmaster of this school."

Her voice was quite harsh but yet held a soft touch to it. Tsunande walked around her desk and took a seat in front of Sakura and seemed to be examining Sakura a bit before continuing her "speech". This however, did not affect Sakura at all which seemed to make Tsunande a little surprised but she was soon pull herself together and continue.

"Well as you know we have already started school two weeks ago but I've talked to the teachers and they've all agreed to not have you work up these missed two weeks work."

Sakura just made a small nod to show her gratitude towards Tsunande, staying silent while letting her continue her talking.

"Well, here's your schedule and it starts immediately right after your tour. Oh yes, your tour will be given by my secretary Shizune, the woman sitting at the desk just outside, I believe you met. You will also be given a locker; here's the key and number. On the tour you will be shown all of the basics. Now off you go."

Sakura stood up, took the note with the number and key to her locker and was on her way out of the office when she heard a last thing from her headmaster before she closed the door.

"Hope you'll like it here…Sakura."

_If only you knew…then you would understand I will never like it here…_

That was the only though that decided to show itself in Sakuras mind at this moment but it was quickly forgotten again when she saw the secretary Shizune waiting for her by the door to give her the tour.

* * *

Some of the students started whisper immediately about the new girl named Sakura but those who knew her before had a completely different reaction. When they were younger Sakura had one day just all of a sudden disappeared, she had stopped coming to school and she had even left her house. Later they found out that she had moved away and was at the moment living with her grandparents.

Ino, who had been Sakura's best friend, was in shock but it soon turned into a huge smile. She was looking forward to meet her best friend again, how much fun they would have. Neither TenTen nor Hinata had been good friends with Sakura; it wasn't that they were fighting or anything they just didn't "hang out" so to speak. But they both remembered Sakura; the skipping cheerful girl always chasing after Sasuke with Ino and some other girls.

The boys were all looking at Sasuke. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all remembered how much and often Sakura spent her time around Sasuke, always trying to impress him. She had been one of his number one fan girls, and who couldn't forget but Sasuke.

_Oh God…the most annoying girls of all, you just had to bring her back…didn't you!!_

With a sigh Sasuke bent his head down making his raven hair cover his face that was resting on his arms.

"Well class as I said she'll be joining us later and when she does. Please make her feel at home, alright?"

As Kakashi finished most of the students cheered in agreement except for the four boys and some of the girls.

* * *

They had practically been through all of the school; the entrance, her locker, corridors, some classrooms and now they were heading over to the end of the school where she was told most of her lessons would be held. First stop was a big room, where there was a stage and everything.

"This is the Music/Drama hall. Here, your lessons in music and drama will be held from time to time so remember this hall. In here we have all sorts of instruments and things needed for concerts and plays, that kind of things. Now let's move on."

Sakura couldn't help herself but to linger just a little longer, she had at once fallen in love with the grand hall, and was already looking forward to spend time in here in class though she would rather do it without class but on her own. Continuing to follow the secretary and being shown just a few more classrooms she was shown one last door.

"This is our final stop. In here is your first class, home room. Right now there's a class but don't worry, there's no problem. Well, good luck on your first day. Bye bye."

With this Shizune left Sakura standing outside the classroom door alone, allowing her to open it when ready. Minutes started to pass and Sakura decided to just open the door and get this all over with so she can fulfill her grandparents request and just be left alone.

So Sakura lifted her hand and knocked on the door and opened it when hearing a voice inviting her in. She could see the big class watching her as she entered, some showed more interest than others. Sakura stood by the door looking at Kakashi, waiting for his next 'order' as one would call it.

_I hope he'll just let this go and let me go and get seated…_

But she knew that was a request which was going to be denied, she knew the man before her. Though she had been away for all of these years, her memory wouldn't fail to recall the memories of a young male studying to be a teacher when they were younger: Kakashi, who had by now graduated into a full time teacher.

"Well, would you be kind enough to introduce yourself to class, miss Haruno?"

Sakura looked at him with an emotionless face though in her eyes a slight sign of annoyance could be found if you looked real hard. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi who smiles beneath his mask, pleased to see the little Sakura wasn't a total zombie though she was unexpectedly more cold then he thought she would be.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I recently moved here from Suna…"

Her eyes shifted slightly towards Kakashi telling him there was nothing more to share on her behalf.

"Please take care of me."

The voice of hers was beautiful, holding an unusual ring to it though she sounded rather bored, her voice was surprisingly alluring. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask once more, he understood where it all came from. It was no surprise to him that this young lady was focusing on music and he couldn't deny that he was quite excited of hearing what she could deliver on the stage, he was certain to make sure that he would see this.

"Good enough. Go take a seat."

Sakura walked through the seats of all of the students, feeling their eyes following her every movement though it didn't seem to bother her at all. On the inside Sakura was very nervous that something would go wrong but at the same time, there was nothing that would bother her. She had given up the thought of being approved; it was no longer something she desired, she merely wished to be left alone. When passing the table where Ino, Tenten and Hinata where sitting she noticed one of the girls, Ino, smiling like a mad woman and waving. Sakura's eyes lingered on the blonde female for the mere time of three seconds before she passed them and went to sit at the back by a table next to no other than the infamous Sasuke.

Ino who expected something more from Sakura, they were after all best friends in the past but there was nothing, not even the slightest sign on a reaction; it pissed Ino off. Tenten did her best at trying to make Ino cool down, stopping her from making a big scene which wouldn't be such a big surprise when it came to this blonde girl. Hinata on the other hand was keeping her eyes on the new girl, Sakura. Though she had never known the pink haired girl there was something different about her, something Hinata felt she could relate to.

When Sakura had entered the room Sasuke had still refused to look, he wasn't interested in some annoying fan girl who was sure to drive him into suicide with her maniac behavior. Though he had been able to survive all the fan girls so far and he would testify any day that some of them were sure to be crazy. He could hear Naruto and the other guys get quiet which he assumed out of proper manner like the rest of the class, however, then his blonde friend started poking him on the shoulder disturbing his rest. Trying to ignore the poking and Naruto's constantly little whisper of his name he could no longer leave it be, his head lifted from his arms and eyes focused on Naruto while whispering in a low, harsh voice.

"Would you knock it…!"

In the middle of telling Naruto to leave him alone he noticed Naruto's eyes glued to the front of the class and ignoring whatever he said at the moment. As Sasuke was about to get back to his rest a velvet female voice was heard from the front, it was nothing of what Sasuke expected. He couldn't keep himself from looking. At the front of the class was a girl with long pink hair, talking with a voice sounding smooth, alluring but at the same time utterly bored, something Sasuke had not expected. He had been waiting to her some joyful, annoying pitched voice though this was nothing like it all. Taking in her body, Sasuke wouldn't deny; Sakura was hot.

_It's surely all an act, once she get's settled in she'll get back to her old self…_

With this decision Sasuke went back to resting, though this time with his chin against his arms making it able for him to look forward, to continue watching the pink haired female. He could see her moving through the classroom he noticed Ino, waving and all.

_There we go. Once the two of them get reunited I'm sure it'll be the end of me…_

He could see Sakuras eyes making their way to where Ino was located though to his surprise they did not seem to reflect upon her at all. He saw Sakura continue and went to the seat next to him which made him sigh, it was now clear to him. She did not want Ino to stand in her way of getting to him.

_And so the hell will begin…_

He waited for her to start talking to him, and waited, and waited, and waited. Kakashi had already started the class again and 5 min had already passed without anything as much as a sound had come from the girl beside him. His eyes swiftly made a quick glance towards Sakura, who was at this moment sitting quietly, reading a book. It was as if she hadn't even noticed him sitting right next to her. He was confused.

Kakashi, sitting by his desk at the front, reading a book of his own couldn't help but to let out a quiet chuckle from the look on Sasukes face.

_This is something new for you Sasuke isn't it? Not quite what you expected from Sakura I suppose; your __former __nr.1 fan._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Home room had ended and all of the students had now headed towards the cafeteria to have their lunch, all except the new comer. Sakura had quietly made her way through the halls unnoticed and gone into the big hall she had been introduced to earlier this morning. She walked down the path between the seating, heading towards the stage where the spotlights were shining down upon a single piano standing, otherwise the rest of the room was dark. Never had she seen such a graceful Music Hall before in her life. Her grandparents had taken her to several concerts in Suna, knowing Music would ease her heart if nothing else, for this she felt even more grateful towards them but no hall would match this one.

The closer her feet would bring her to the stage, the more her desire to get on it rose. Without direction or hesitation her body made her move up the few steps, leading up to the stage and before she knew it she found herself standing in front of the piano. She couldn't resist, she had no choice but to play.

Hinata had eaten a smaller lunch than the others and therefore, she was done faster which also made it possible for her to leave the cafeteria eariler since she had to do some extra studies. On her way back to the classroom she heard noise, nothing bad but beautiful, something like a piano which left the blue haired girl confused, there wasn't supposed to be any music classes today. Hinata changed her route, now leading her to the Music Hall and as she got closer the music became louder. Standing outside its doors she could hear the music flowing clearly from inside, such beautiful tunes she had never heard before. Curiosity got the better of her as she had to see who created these tunes that touched her so. The young girl opened the door, though only enough for her to be able to peek inside the room and what she saw surprised her; it was Sakura playing the piano.

However, Hinata wasn't the only one who had walked the corridors and come across the sound of a piano playing, Kakashi was there as well though he was located up in the teachers' lounge. The teachers' lounge is a balcony in this hall above the audience seating, a VIP area for when Drama club or orchestra decides to put on a show where the teachers' and other people of importance would be seated.

In one of those seats sat no other than Kakashi with his eyes focused on the pink haired student of his, bringing forth the most beautiful piano sound he had heard for a long time. The sadness it held, the helpless feeling of despair was felt with each note and chord she played.

Sakura closed her eyes as she played on, thinking about her grandparents, her mother, how all of them would of loved to hear her play, how she had loved for them to be near. She could feel the tears building up inside of her, longing for their freedom, however, Sakura knew better; she had given up on crying. Though this time, it would seem as if she would not be able to hold it together. Sakura hated this place above anything else, the only refuge she had found so far was this room, this piano but she was not sure how long she would be able to have it for herself since she knew it was prohibited to use the room without a teacher, class or a special authorisation. As her hands stroke the final tunes the tears started seeping free, with head down she brought her right hand to her chest and sat there quietly, crying from the pain of been parted from the ones she loved, the only ones she had; her grandparents.

As the music came to stop with the last beautiful tone Kakashi noticed Sakura's state, the tears running down her cheeks. The pain she felt, he felt it too, he understood thanks to her music. He closed his eyes.

_I understand it hurts Sakura, but be strong… You'll see not everything will be as bad as you think. You're never alone._

Hinata couldn't help herself, tears overwhelming her eyes and pouring down her cheeks as she saw Sakura by the piano, the hurt look and aura around the pink girl and through the tunes she had produced with the instrument; it was like she had been telling a story without speaking a word. Afraid of getting caught or exposing Sakura, the young girl peeking through the door dried her tears and started walking towards her previous destination; the classroom for some extra studies while there was still time from lunch.

Lunch had ended and it was time for Math. Practically the whole class had arrived by now but Sakura was still nowhere to be found. Tenten was still busy talking to Ino about Sakura this morning, listening to the blondes talk about how arrogant some people are thinking they can just ignore someone like that and how someone could forget their best friend. Since Hinata had never been much of a talker she could easily focus on something else, for example; why Sakura wasn't here yet. But not a minute to late the door opened and the girl in question walked in the room, however, nothing like she had seen in the Music Hall earlier, she was now back to her cold and reserved self; her cage.

Sakura sat down at the back row near a window, allowing her to look outside at the beautiful backyard of the school. She could understand why they wanted to send her here as it indeed was one of the most beautiful schools. Her attention was drawn to the front of the class when their teacher walked in the door: Mr. Asuma.

"Oh, I see we have a new student among us. What's your name?"

The appointed girl knew that this wasn't something she could escape since every teacher would be asking her the same thing this first week in her classes.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Is that so? Welcome to Konoha, Sakura."

With a smile on face Sakura was greeted though her attention drew elsewhere when she noticed a few of the students looking at her; the blonde girl she had seen waving this morning, looking at her with a fuming face and some guys observing her with hungry eyes except for 4 of them on the other side in the back of the room; one of them who she recognized; Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only person in this class she could truly recognize or remember from this horrible place, it was hard to forget your first love however, now she could care less. She wants nothing from this town, nothing from anyone; she'll be fine by herself. Sakura turned her head back facing the outside again, looking up at the clear blue sky above.

Ino noticed Sakura gazing around the class as soon as she had introduced herself to their math teacher. The blond girl was fuming with anger at her former best friend, how she could ever forget her. As soon as Sakura turned back towards the window, Ino turned back towards her friends; Tenten and Hinata.

"Who does she think she is!? It just makes me so angry!! And did you see how she was staring at Sasuke! I'm sure she's still in love with him and is trying to hug him all for herself!"

"Ino! Cool down, and besides; I thought you were over the whole Sasuke thing years ago?"

"Okay, I'm sorry but seeing her act this way just makes me so angry!"

What the two girls didn't notice were the three girls behind them who listened to their conversation as soon as they heard their adorable Sasuke-kun's name. These three girls were part of the 'Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club' and did not take lightly on threats against their happiness with Sasuke-kun, especially not as outsider such as Sakura.

"Did you hear that girls?"

"We heard that Karin, what should we do about it?"

The girl named Karin, who seemed to be the leader of the three grabbed a strand of her red-brown hair while thinking of a plan, however, nothing seemed to come to mind.

"I'll think of something, when the time is right."

The three girls giggled together quietly, just as their conversation had been so that no one who suspect any mischief.

Other people were debating the change in Sakura, the four boys; Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto, mostly Naruto.

"Dude, she's not clinging to you like she always did before."

The said boy did not reply to his dumb blonde's friend with more than a look of annoyance on his face, however, he knew what his friend was saying.

_It's true, she doesn't cling to me. She hasn't even tried talking to me… _

Even though he acted like he didn't care, the whole thing itched his mind.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, language after math and the school day ended with an assembly on orders from the headmaster who wanted to say a few words to the students. The assembly took place in the Music Hall where the students sat in the red velvet seating's while listening to the headmaster on stage. The message was nothing of importance but information concerning the Drama club who had plans on putting up a play and wanted the students to be aware of it and that they, if they desired would be able to audition for upcoming parts in the play.

Sakura was walking down the street towards her 'home' or as she like to put it; her personal hell. The sounds on the street and around her was drowned out by her mp3 playing music of satisfying tunes, making her walk seem more worth taking.

Those steps before reaching her house was unbearable so before deciding to take them she stopped in front of the gate looking at the giant house as it towered over her. The pink girl lifted her hand on top of the gate standing between her and the house, and opened it gently and slowly before going through, making her way up the path. What she didn't know was that only a few houses down the road lived her famous first crush; Uchiha Sasuke who saw her odd behavior but didn't think much of it since it was likely she could've been spacing out.

While walking down the small path all Sakura could hope for was that her 'father' wasn't home but had returned to work and would be gone, hopefully for the rest of her time here but that would seem unlikely. Bracing herself she opened the door.

The house was quiet; the only thing noticeable was the head maid in the kitchen cooking something, probably dinner. She did not notice Sakura's arrival but that suited Sakura splendidly, she preferred her privacy instead of the maid running around her waiting for orders of any sort. It would seem as if the other maids had been sent home, or at least where somewhere else since Sakura did not meet any of them on her way up to her room. This made her more relaxed, she was now the only one at home it would seem with the exception of the woman cooking in the kitchen. The thing that made her the most at ease was the fact that her father wasn't home. Without further delay she changed her out of her uniform into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt with her hair in a ponytail before placing herself at her desk to do her homework given for the day.

Lying on her bed with her mp3 soundly playing her favorite songs she got interrupted when there was knocking on the door.

"Excuse me Miss Har…Sakura. I did not notice you were home, please accept my apology."

Sakura's face cringed in disgust on how she was treated like royalty, and how the maids would bow down to her every wish or desire if she do pleased. She did not feel comfortable with this arrangement at all, for she was raised to do it by own hand.

"There's no need for apologies, I was the one who got home without announcement."

A sigh of relief was heard through the door which made Sakura roll her eyes in annoyance. It was not that she didn't like the maid it was just, since it made her uncomfortable it was annoying having the maid being worried having upset her.

"I have dinner ready downstairs, if you'd care for some please come down when you're ready."

Sakura could hear as the maid left and go downstairs.

_Dinner…I'm not really hungry but I suppose I should get something to eat…_

Without bothering to change into anything else since she didn't find it necessary, it was after all her 'home'. Going downstairs she saw that dinner was all set up in the dining room but there was no one around. Sakura sat down by the table and began to eat, just as she was about to finish she heard a noise from the downstairs hallway so she turned around only to find the maid carrying a laundry basket, smiling as soon as she noticed Sakura who nodded back in gratitude for the dinner. While the maid moved on with the laundry into the washing room, Sakura began to clean the table before going back upstairs.

When she entered her room she made certain that the door was locked and safe from anyone entering, such as her 'father'. Sitting on her bed she looked over towards her keyboard and decided to play for a bit before going to bed. The melody she created by pressing the keys on the keyboard and by her singing filled the room.

Her life in Konoha has only just begun…

* * *

Once more, sorry for the late update but I'll try to update it as often as I can from now on!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it might have become a little long xD

Please review!

Thanks for reading it! (^.^)


End file.
